His Destiny
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: "Welcome home, Detective Benson," I greeted with a smirk. I moved my gun under her chin and she cringed away from me, shaking her head as her gaze shifted down to the ground. I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bedroom, a smile plastered on my lips. This was gonna be fun..." What they didn't show in Surrender Benson as told from Lewis's warped and twisted view.
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

**A/N I know I have a LOT of unfinished Stories but Her Negotiation is ending in two Chapters, which will be my next two updates and I have been updating like a LOT faster than usual because my new computer. Promise this will be the next new one for a LONG while not counting one shots.**

**ANYWHO, this story will be very dark. Definitively Heavy T, bordering on M rating. Please Enjoy. And Review. But Mostly Enjoy.**

I couldn't help the breath of relief as I stepped foot inside the apartment I thought for sure would be locked but, as luck would have it, the fire escape remained unlocked. It had to be fate. A Detective, a Sex Crimes Detective at that, leaving her window unlocked? It like the universe was BEGGING me to do this to her...

After shutting and locking the door behind me and throwing my bag on the floor, I turned my gaze to her bedroom, letting out a small whistle as my eyes ran over the room. She may have been a bitch but she certainly had class. Her walls had framed paintings, an elegant wooden stand held an expensive tasteful white lamp, the first of many a smirk rose to my lips as I picture myself picking it up and bashing her with it, watching it shatter as it made contact with her skin, and her bedding was clearly expensive.

I walked over to the bed and ran my hands over the soft white comforter, imagining her tied to the headboard, eagle spread and bleeding, begging me to stop what I had planned for her.

_Soon Billy_, I told myself as I turn my attention to the framed pictures on her bed stand. The one that was front and center was of her in a black one piece suit on some tropical island beaming at the camera with her arms draped around the next of a man around her age with thick styled brown hair who was wearing a pair of swimming trunks and had his arms wrapped around her in an embrace and planting an kiss on the side of her head. I moved that one out of the way and found a black and white photo of a blonde woman with identical eyes and the same face holding two ankle biting dogs. Her mother maybe?

Finally I landed on the last picture she had in the back of not only the photos but in back of the lamp that occupied most of the space and wasn't facing out or towards the bed but was facing towards the wall. Like she was trying to keep it secret not only from anyone who entered in her bedroom but herself as well.

I picked it up, carefully examining it. It was an older picture of her, at least ten years. Her hair was darker and shorter then it was now and she was next to a man with short military cut hair and a bit of a scruff on his face, both smiling at the camera.

I stared at it for a few moments longer, my curiosity getting the best of me. Whoever this man was, she had some kind of history with him. Like she wanted to forget but didn't have the strength to remove him completely from her life...

But, I reminded myself as I put the picture down, I wasn't here to find out her life history. No. I had a much different and much more... pleasurable plans for her. Keeping the lights off in case she came home earlier than I intended, I made my way across the room and walked into the bathroom, scanning my surroundings for any hint that someone else lived there. I didn't want anyone interrupting our play time...

I looked at the counter near the sink, letting out a breath of relief when I only saw one toothbrush on the sink and one robe hanging on up on the doorknob. This would make things a LOT easier on my part. Slightly more relaxed I made my way to the shower and pulled back the curtain, grabbing the various sized bottles until I found what I was looking for.

I popped open the body wash bottle and inhaled, biting my lip and letting out an audible groan as the scent of warm vanilla and brown sugar, the same smell I hadn't of been able to get out of my mind since the first time she got close enough for me to smell it on her, filled my senses. My hips rolled almost out of instinct as I breathed in again, my body trembling slightly.

With an almost longing moan I put back the soap and head back towards the bedroom and headed back towards my bag. I never familiarized myself with the houses of the woman I had. To hear or see the fear in their eyes as I crashed and banged through their belongings trying to find the supplies I needed, was too much fun to lose. Plus, if I couldn't find what I needed, I always carried a spare in my bag.

I kneeled down my bag and unzipped the components I had just bought special for her.

I pulled out a roll of duct tape and unwrapped it and tore off a small piece so I could fold it back so I could grab and rip pieces off as soon as I needed it and I wouldn't waste time. I set the Duct Tape aside and pulled out a small .23 handgun and stuffed it in the back of my jeans. Then I pulled out the liquor I had bought especially for her.

Several bottles of cheapest Vodka I could find. I would definitely need more later as I took her to the special place where I would do to her whatever I wanted, with no one around to hear her scream. I pulled out a carton of Cigarettes, resisting the urge to smoke one now. She didn't smoke and I knew she would be able to smell it the moment she walked in the apartment and she would run out of there so, for now, I set it aside.

Then at last I grabbed a few simple Bic lighters, several plain metal keys I had picked up from other girls throughout the years, two pill bottles, one filled with Vicodin and the other filled with sleeping pills, both of which I bought off the street, and and a few metal hangers along with a set of wire cutters so I could cut them and twist them into the shapes I wanted to imprint on her right in front of her.

I couldn't help the smile as I looked down at what I planned to use on her. I had never been more excited about fulling my destiny before. She would be hard to break. At least a few days until she begged me to spare her life. But I was okay with that. The wait would be well worth it.

She wouldn't go down without a fight, unlike the old hag who had kept harassing me. Before I even opened my mouth she had already pleaded for her life, saying she would do anything to stop me from killing her. She was a fun one though. Her screams were so sweet to listen to and the look of the shame and fear in her eyes as I humiliated her merely by look at her after she undressed...

But Olivia... Oh she would be different. They all were. The old lady it took shame and humiliation, the two girls in the cabin were terrified that I would hurt the other one, my old girlfriend all I had to do was THREATEN to cause her pain and she would grovel at my feet...

All of my girls were all different, but I had every single one of them figured out, just like I did with my soon to be prize.

She wouldn't mind the humiliation of being grabbed or assaulted. She wasn't a fan of the branding or burning at all so, naturally, I had most of my pregame focused on that, but that's not what would make her crack.

No, I didn't have to shame her to make her realize she was all mine... I had to make her feel absolutely and completely helpless to break her. Make her helpless to save her or someone else. She was so independent and strong willed, and making it so she couldn't even breathe without me... That would get to her, and it would get to her so good...

The thought of her finally submitting to me made me groan for what was to come and I already felt a familiar stirring in my jeans. Quickly I grabbed my supplies and set them up on the vanity she had, making sure each and everyone one was noticeable to her. I grabbed the chair form in front of the large mirror and set it facing the reflective glass, grinning at my brilliance. Even if I was behind her she would see what I was doing to her.

Swallowing hard, I almost ran back to my bag and grabbed one of my 5K's out along with a tiny baggie and ran back to the vanity. Taking the chair I sat down at it and opened the baggie, taking out a large pinch of the rock I had grown to love so much. I took the razor from inside the baggie and quickly crushed it into a small pile of white powder. I organized it into straight line and took out the straw from inside the bag and laid it against the powder.

I quickly inhaled the powder, going back a second time to make sure I got every single gram, letting out a cry as I did so, my hands clenched into shaking fists as it hit me. I worked quickly to open my 5K and I gulped more than half of it down in one sitting, as the familiar bitter taste stung my taste buds.

GOD that felt so fucking good! I shuddered and wiped my nose with a grin, licking my hand where the remainder of powder was, downing the rest of my drink to wash every last bit down and throwing the can on the floor when I was finished.

I was ready for her...

I take several deep breaths, letting out a slight groan as I stood up from the vanity and made my way over to the door when all of a sudden I heard it. The front door opened and shut. The flight flipped on.

She was finally home.

My heart raced as I slowly reached behind me and pulled out my gun. She was so close. She had disrespected me too many times to count and now it was time for her to pay. Whatever she thought gave her the right to talk to me the way she had was about to be ripped from her and she would never see it again.

I closed my eyes as I took a step closer to the door, the floorboards creaking beneath me as I stood just inside the doorway. She was so close...

"Hello?" she asked out loud, and I heard her walking towards me. I could see her shadow on the floor, my heart pounding against my chest. Her hand came into view and I knew this was it. I grabbed my gun.

"Hell-." And I pointed the gun at her face.

I stood there smirking at the terrified look that was painted on her, her beautiful brown eyes wide with fear and disbelief that I was in her apartment, thankful that for whatever reason she didn't draw her gun.

"Welcome home, Detective Benson," I greeted, watching with glee as she stood frozen and speechless.

I moved my gun under her chin and she cringed away from me, shaking her head as she gazed down at the ground, unwilling to believe that this was happening to her.

I couldn't wait any longer. She was too perfect to have to wait for. Without warning I grabbed her arm and dragged her into her bedroom, a smile overtaking my whole face.

This was gonna be fun...

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed as I threw her body against the wall, slamming her hands against the wood and plaster. I pressed my body tight against hers, groaning and taking note of the curves of her perfect ass. I couldn't help myself. I began to grind into her curvy backside.

"STOP!" she shrieked, fighting with everything she had as she pushed against the wall to try to escape me. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

"Shut up," I growled as I pressed my gun tight against the side of the head. "Or your pretty little head will have a pretty little hole in it." I smirked as she froze once again. "Besides why are you screaming, Detective? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet..."

She let out a stifled cry as I let go of her hands but the piece of metal against her head kept her at bay as I placed my hand on her hip and slowly moved it around her gun belt and finding the two things I needed. I took her gun from her holster and shoved it into the back of my jeans before I took her cuffs from their holder.

I leaned in close, inhaling the sensual scent of her hair, smirking as she cringed away from me with nowhere to go. I moved my lips to her ear, giving her lobe a playful nip, grinning as she let out a cry of fear. She had no idea how much that sound was a turn on...

"Let's get some of these clothes off, Detective," I whispered as my one free hand trailed across the nape of her neck before I grabbed the collar of her jacket.

"Stop," she pleaded pitifully as she tried to twist out of my grip. I grabbed her hand again and as hard as I could slammed her wrist against her wall, earning a sweet scream from her lips.

First Lesson she had to learn; She does not have ANY right to tell me what to do.

"You don't tell me what to do" I told her with a slight growl. "First warning..."

Her beautiful brown eyes closed tight as she nodded and I smiled at her. "Good girl," I breathed before I gave her neck a soft kiss before I grabbed the collar of her jacket once more and yanked it off her. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood as the outerwear hit the floor beside her. I ran my free hand down her arm, letting out a soft moan.

Her skin was so soft, so perfect... A grin rose to my lips as I pictured her beautiful flawless body completely scarred and littered with burns and cuts, all thanks to me.

"Come here," I snarled as I grabbed one arm and wrenched it behind her back and slapped the cuffs on her wrist.

"Lewis, wait," she said as I repeated the actions with her other hand. "Lets... lets think about this a moment okay? I'm a Detective. If you do anything to me, you're going to be in a LOT of trouble."

I twisted her around so she was facing me and I wrenched my knees in between her legs in case she got the idea to kick me. "One thing you should know now; bargaining isn't gonna help you, sweetheart," I told her, pressing my body hard against hers. "Nothing will."

"It's not too late," Olivia continued in a soft tone as if she didn't hear me. "You leave now, I won't tell anyone you were here. You haven't done anything yet..."

I glared at her for a long moment. Was she serious right now? Was she intentionally trying to piss me off?

I shoved my gun into her mouth and got an inch away from her terrified face. "What did I just tell you? Bargaining won't work!"

To add emphasis to my point I took my knee and slammed it between her legs as hard as I possibly could. A cry of pain ripped past her lips as she started to fall to the floor but I grabbed her by the hair and steered her over to the chair and slammed her down in it, making sure her hands were behind the chair back.

"You kick me, I shoot you in the kneecaps until the clip is empty" I warned as I kneeled down beside her and picked up the duct tape from the floor next to me. "You'll never walk again much less chase down bad guys."

Her bottom lip trembled as she nodded, her breathing loud and heavy. I grinned as I went to work securing her feet to the chair.

She really was a whole new game. Every single one of my girls had doubted what I was capable of doing to them. I would have to demonstrate early and often on them what I threatened. But her? She already knew I wouldn't hesitate to do any of the things I told her I would do.

She knew I was a man of my word, just the same as my daddy. He wouldn't hesitate to share or even let me take part in the times he had _his_ girls because I promised him I would never tell the cops what he did and I never broke that trust my daddy gave me.

My daddy trusted me and so did Olivia. And that always made the game so much funner...

I finished taping her to the chair and as I stood back up I slid my hand along her inner thigh. She tried to move away from my touch but she failed and I merely chuckled at her lame attempt to get away from me.

I stood behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing them, gazing into the mirror that reflected her. "We are gonna have so much fun," I told her with a smile. I've wanted to try you out since the first time you talked to me."

Olivia merely glared at my attempts at conversation and I chuckled, running my hand along her beautiful neck. "Don't be mad, sweetheart. We'll get to the action soon enough."

"Get your hands off me," she growled as she tried to throw my hand off her beautiful flesh. Without a moment lost I grabbed her hair and yanked as hard as I could pull, earning another sexy cry of pain from her.

She really did have a hearing problem...

"What did I say about telling me what to do?" I barked, giving it another yank for good measure before I released her and her head snapped forward, her eyes flashing with the most hate anyone of my girls had given me before. Most looked at me with fright but Olivia was angry. She detested me for doing this to her.

It was a new feeling to be loathed to this extent instead of feared, one that I absolutely relished. But the best part? I would get to experience both when it came to her...

I leaned down and gently kissed her neck while my hand slid under her shirt and squeezed the curves underneath the fabric.

Olivia closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see me feeling her in the mirror. "I've never had one of my girls chest be this big before," I whispered with a grin as I pinched the middle of the curve, making her jerk in the restraints.

"Don't worry though," I assured her as I slid my hand over to it's opposite. "That just means I get a lot more to play with."

Her eyes opened at the comment and she narrowed her eyes at the reflection in the mirror. "I said," she growled, "get your goddamn hands OFF!"

She threw her head back hoping to smash the back of her skull with her nose but I dodged at the last second and she accomplished nothing but a well deserved pain in her neck.

Christ almighty, what the hell was it with her?! I told her three times already not to tell me what to do! Was she really this fucking stupid?!

I grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled on it until her neck was stretched as it would go without snapping.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"I said stop telling me what to do!" I yelled, bringing my fist back and hitting her as hard as my body would allow, calming down a bit as I heard the delightful _crack_ as my punch made direct contact with her eye.

She cried out in pain as I pushed her head forward. I had wanted to wait a little bit until we had our first round of fun but she needed to be punished. I told her the rules and she already misbehaved in the first ten minutes that the old hag had done the whole time I was there.

I stormed up to the carton of cigarettes on her vanity. I ripped open the box and pulled out a thinner box before I grabbed a small lighter from the wooden top. I turned to face her and it was like my anger had melted. How could I possibly be angry with the look of fear that had overtaken her as she eyed the two things in my hand? It was far too sexy too hold my anger.

I walked towards her, slowly, so she would have to look at the package even longer before I stepped in front of her. I gazed down at her and chuckled as I unwrapped the tiny box and took out one of the white sticks. "You mind if I smoke?" I asked, chuckling when she was once again terrified into a state of speechlessness. "No? Great."

I put the cigarette into my mouth and quickly lit it. I inhaled the first drag deeply, not taking my eyes away from the woman tied up in front of me. "You don't smoke do you?" I asked before I blew out the smoke.

She swallowed hard, unable to take her eyes off the menacingly glowing red stick as I took another drag. "Its so relaxing," I continued as I breathed out again. "And you look a little stressed, sweetheart..."

She finally turned her gaze from the cigarette to look up at my grinning face. I kneeled down in front of her and held it in front of her mouth. "Open," I told her, leaving no room for argument. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes clenched tight so she wouldn't have to look at me but made no move to follow my orders. Okay this is bullshit. I was getting impatient waiting for this bitch to listen.

I reached out and squeezed her nose shut tight. Her eyes flew open as she struggled to breathe without opening her mouth, her head shaking franticly. She arched her back and she pulled hard against the tape binding her to the chair.

Finally her lips parted as she tried to take a deep breath quickly without giving me time to put the paper stick in her mouth but I was too quick for her. I shoved the cigarette into her her mouth and the first breath she took she began coughing and gasping for breath, her eyes watering from the new sensation. I laughed as I pulled it away, watching her gag and sputter as she tried desperately to exhale the smoke from her lungs. I quickly took a heavy drag myself before I blew it back in her face, laughing as she coughed so hard her whole body shook.

"Maybe you'll be a little less deaf and listen to me when I tell you a rule," I told her softly, moving a stray piece of hair from her beautiful face. She said nothing in response, just took deep breaths of the mostly clean air her apartment had to offer. I took another drag, this time actually holding it in my lungs for a few seconds before I blew it in her face again, grinning as she started coughing again.

"Here's how this is gonna work, sweetheart," I told her, making sure to hold the burning stick right under her nose so when the smoke rose she was forced to inhale it, moving it with her as she shook her head trying to get away from it. "All of this can stop with three simple words. Everything I'm about to do to you is on you to stop."

I grabbed her cheeks and jerked her face dead straight so she was looking at me while I spoke.. "All you have to say, and listen closely... all you need to say is 'I'll do anything' and the pain stops. You say that, we get to move onto a new step. A much funner step. You got that, sweetheart? You beg me for your life, I top this. Okay? You understand what I'm telling you?" She said nothing, instead choosing to jerk her head out of my grasp and stare at the opposite wall.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Olivia was really starting to piss me off. Who the hell did she think she was? She didn't ave any authority left when it came to anything. And I would make sure this little bitch knew that for the rest of her short life. I slowly raised my smoke to my lips again, letting her think I was just gonna take another drag off when I slammed the burning end down on her neck .

I couldn't help but grin as she screamed as loud as she probably ever had in her life, her whole body jerking hard enough to almost tip herself over, her head thrown back like a howling dog. I took the cigarette away from her and while the scream stopped, my eyes went wide with lust as the scream morphed into gasping shaking breaths.

"Now," I repeated, holding the cigarette up to her face so she could see it. "Do you understand what I told you?"

"Yes!" she cried as what was supposed to be the first of many tears filled her eyes. "Yes I understand!"

I smiled at her and nodded. How hard was that? If she kept on doing that, this wold be so much funner. "Good girl," I praised, running a hand through her soft brown hair. I stood up and headed towards the vanity, grabbing one of the bottles of vodka and a small cheap clay bowl that looked like an eleven year old had made it in art class. I turned it over in my hands and found a small inscription on the bottom of the decoration. _'To Olivia From Calvin'_ it read.

_Probably a stupid gift from one of her annoying little victims, _I thought to myself as I flicked the ashes in it and headed back towards her. I set the bowl down on the carpet and kneeled down in front of her and twisted open the bottle and held it up to her. "Drink?"

She shook her head, eying the clear plastic bottle with disgust. "Come on, sweetheart, just one drink," I told her, taking a slow drag of my cigarette, grinning around it as I saw her eye it with a paralyzing fear. "I'll ask you again," I said, blowing the smoke in her face, making her cough just as before and resting my cigarette right next to her arm. "Do. You. Want. A drink?"

Her eyes closed and she sniffed away some of her tears as she nodded, letting out another one of her sexy cries in the process. I grinned as I grabbed her face and tilted it back, biting my lips as she cried out in surprise and pain. "Bottoms up, sweetheart," I told her before I shoved the neck of the bottle deep inside her mouth. She immediately began coughing and choking on the harsh cheap liquid being poured down her throat. I took it away when almost a fourth of the bottle was gone and let go of her face. She threw her head forward, coughing up almost half of the alcohol I had just given her and gasping for breath.

I laughed as I grabbed the duct tape from the floor and tore a long piece off and stood up from the floor. I grabbed her face and twisted her towards me again and I quickly slapped the tape over her mouth, earning a loud muffled protest from her. "Your neighbors have been very understanding so far but I don't wanna disturb them. Rude manners and all that," I told her with a grin and a wink, being answered with another glare. I merely chuckled as I walked behind her, and kneeled down next to her ear again. "And trust me, sweetheart, with all the screaming you're gonna be doing, it'll definitely disturb some people..."

I watched her brown eyes go wide in the reflection of the mirror with a smug grin. I ran my hand down her arm and then jammed my smoke onto her wrist, pressing it onto her skin.

The muffled scream echoed through the apartment as her hands trembled. I bit my lip and moaning as I felt my pants become a little tighter as I stared intently at her face in the mirror, her beautiful face twisted in pain, her very ample chest heaving.

So very few people understood just how sensual that image really was; a woman's face as she experienced pain, the most primal feeling man had available to them. Pain and pleasure went hand in hand more often than not and to see someone go through the extreme of one spectrum... hardly anyone understood how sexy that could be. Her whole body shaking as she tried for any way to escape the feelings that raged inside her, her eyes clenched shut and her face twisted just like it would be in the throws of pleasure...

...God I fucking loved that...

So I continued, lighting up cigarette after cigarette, taking a few drags but mainly they were used to cause the perfect little circles that would scar her long after she was buried in the next week or so on her neck, arms, and breasts. Every so often I would make her take a drag then pour the Vodka down her throat after each one until she went through nearly a whole bottle by herself.

I had gotten through half a pack when the pain along with the sheer amount of cheap alcohol in her system was too overwhelming for her. I watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head before they closed, her head falling forward and didn't put it back up.

I did a quick pulse check to make sure she was still alive and let out a breath of relief as I felt a strong pulse in her neck. I finished the last of my cigarette before I flicked it into the early full clay bowl. Not knowing how long I had before she woke up, I grabbed the handful of keys from the vanity and stuffed them in my pocket before I grabbed chair and pulled it out into her living room, right between the divider that split the kitchen and living room.

I went over to the stove and twisted the knob to it's highest heat before I began rummaging through her cabinets looking for a pan. I found it and quickly threw it on top of the pan and threw the keys into it. As I watched the bronze and gold colored metal heat up, I couldn't help but grin because I had a feeling this next part was going to be my favorite part...

Please Review.


End file.
